evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent Staff
The Serpent Staff is a gold cobra snake-shaped sceptre wielded by the sinister magician Jafar and an item in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. History The Serpent Staff was actually a woman named Amara who was trapped in the form of a serpent staff by Jafar. Amara was a powerful healer and sorceress who is feared amongst the residents of Agrabah. In her earlier life, she was the mother of Cyrus, Taj, and Rafi. When she was badly burned upon some people that Cyrus beaten in a card game, Cyrus had to use the water from the Well of Wonders to heal her. The effects of the water work heal Amara as she learns what had happened. When Nyx arrives, she begs her to spare her sons as they are turned into genies with their lamps being scattered across Agrabah. A young Jafar visits Amara at her home, begging for her to teach him magic to exact revenge on his father the Sultan for abusing and abandoning him. She insists he is not ready, though he insists that he is, and she reluctantly begins teaching him dark magic. As a man, Jafar is tricked by Amara into giving his friend Akil a poison to make him see how far he will need to go to become the sorcerer he intends to be. The two then begin a sexual relationship and begin a plan to obtain genie magic to become the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Jafar and Amara successfully obtain a genie bottle each, though Jafar learns of a third in Agrabah. He then tricks Amara by siphoning her magic, transforming her into a snake, and converting her into his serpent staff. When Jafar manages to steal the Knave of Hearts' heart from Alice and Cyrus, he tries to blast them only to have Amara's staff form work against him, forcing Jafar to retreat with the Knave of Hearts' heart. Amara was later freed from her staff form due to the hints given to Alice, Will, and Cyrus by the Jabberwocky. Amara confronted Jafar and they both ended up in a brief duel until Cyrus got wounded by a shard of glass. Jafar convinced Amara that they should use the powers of the genies like they planned to do in order to save Cyrus' life. When it came to Cyrus taking Amara to the Well of Wonders to return the water in her back to Nyx, Jafar attacked them which resulted in Amara dissolving into water upon her death. Following the final battle with Jafar, Cyrus told Taj and Rafi that they were freed from the genie curse at the cost of their mother's life. Gallery Jafar (Once Upon a Time).jpg|Jafar Amara.jpg|Amara Amara the Serpent Staff.jpg|Amara, trapped in her Serpent Staff form. Serpent Staff.jpg|The Serpent Staff Jafar's Serpent Staff.jpg|Jafar's Serpent Staff Doctor Sheffield.jpg|Doctor Sheffield Trivia *The Serpent Staff shares similarities with the Snake Staff from Disney's Aladdin. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Category:Villainous Symbolism